Disclosed herein is a showerhead electrode of a plasma processing chamber in which semiconductor components can be manufactured. The fabrication of an integrated circuit chip typically begins with a thin, polished slice of high-purity, single crystal semiconductor material substrate (such as silicon or germanium) called a “substrate.” Each substrate is subjected to a sequence of physical and chemical processing steps that form the various circuit structures on the substrate. During the fabrication process, various types of thin films may be deposited on the substrate using various techniques such as thermal oxidation to produce silicon dioxide films, chemical vapor deposition to produce silicon, silicon dioxide, and silicon nitride films, and sputtering or other techniques to produce other metal films.
After depositing a film on the semiconductor substrate, the unique electrical properties of semiconductors are produced by substituting selected impurities into the semiconductor crystal lattice using a process called doping. The doped silicon substrate may then be uniformly coated with a thin layer of photosensitive, or radiation sensitive material, called a “resist.” Small geometric patterns defining the electron paths in the circuit may then be transferred onto the resist using a process known as lithography. During the lithographic process, the integrated circuit pattern may be drawn on a glass plate called a “mask” and then optically reduced, projected, and transferred onto the photosensitive coating.
The lithographed resist pattern is then transferred onto the underlying crystalline surface of the semiconductor material through a process known as plasma etching. Vacuum processing chambers are generally used for etching and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of materials on substrates by supplying an etching or deposition gas to the vacuum chamber and application of a radio frequency (RF) field to the gas to energize the gas into a plasma state.